Muggle Mall Maddness
by Shelb
Summary: ONESHOT Hermione and Ginny go to a muggle mall to shop for clothes and stuff. Ginny has no idea how muggle shopping works. story better and funnier than summary A must Read! my 4th fic.


A/N: Ok, this is a funny one shot about Ginny and Hermione at the mall. This is kind of based on a true story. Cause today Drucilla L. and me went to the mall with Ravnbb2588 any way Drucilla L. may make a one shot similar to this but there will probably be a difference. R&R! I'll write my one shot and then afterwards I'll tell you what happened at the mall that gave us inspiration!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Dang!)

Muggle Mall Madness

"Hey Hermione, I want to buy something for the ball but I want it out of the ordinary. Any ideas?" asked Ginny while looking for some clothes at Hogsmeade

"Hmm we could go to a muggle mall."

"Really! How?"

"We could probably apparate to one from here."

"Oh Could we? Please?"

"Sure, lets do it now." They apparated to the parking lot of Hermione's favorite mall in London somewhere.

"Here we are!"

"This doesn't look like a mall, just a huge wall that says Macy's and all these huge weird shaped vehicles that move."

"Those are cars, and we go into that wall, it's actually a building- like Hogwarts except smaller and that we buy stuff in it."

"Oh,"

"Lets go inside."

"Oh my Gosh Hermione! Look at those headless pale dead people wearing clothes! What do they do in this place!" People in the mall start staring.

"Ginny, those are manikins, not people they are made of plastic to display clothes."

"Oh."

"She has Amnesia a very bad case of it, she has never heard of a mall since the accident. Just ignore her." Hermione explained to the people and they went back to looking at stuff.

"Come on let's go to a great store called Claire's, they got pretty cool earrings and stuff for a pretty good price."

"I just remembered something Hermione, we don't have muggle money."

"Not to worry, Mum always gives me some." Said Hermione whipping out 200 dollars from her purse.

"You are always prepared aren't you?"

"Yep!" They walked into Claire's and found some make up and nice hoops and rhinestone earrings, and a necklace with a little green gem in it, also a flower barrette.

"Hey lets get some sweets" as they saw a Sweets From Heaven store

"This looks a little like Honeydukes!" more staring people.

"Uh, she got brainwashed from birth – she calls everything Honeydukes – just ignore her."

Ginny got some Rock candy while Hermione got gummy worms and a snickers bar.

"Oh look a photo booth!"

"A what?"

"A photo booth, want to get your picture taken?"

"Sure"

Hermione tried to put in the money but the darn machine wouldn't take it.

"Oh what the heck, McGonagall will forgive me." She said a spell to get the thing to take their picture. It was a good picture they go two copies.

"Hmm. I'll need some perfume and lotion too."

"I know where we can get that – Bath and Body Works"

"Lead the way!"

They got some rose and milk lotion, with lavender perfume, and also bought a facemask to clean out their pores before the ball Ginny also got foaming hand soap for fun.

"I'm hungry lets go to the food court."

"They have court over food? Is it alive and murdering people or something?"

"No," Hermione couldn't contain herself and started giggling. "A food court is where you get food at the mall."

"Oh,"

They went to the food court and went to a Chinese like food place they ordered two combos with grilled chicken and some with sweet and sour sauce for sides they got egg rolls and mashed potatoes and rice.

"Mmm. This is good!"

"Glad you like it."

"Hermione, I just remembered something, we have everything we need except for clothes for the ball."

"Not to worry, tons of stores here have clothes. Now Hmm, we're running out of muggle money we need a store that has great stuff but has a decent price."

"What about that Macy's place? I saw some nice stuff."

"Nice but expensive – dresses cost nearly fifty dollars. I know Body Shop! That's where we should go."

"Ok," they finished lunch then went to Body Shop

"Whoa look at this stuff! Cool for casual and fancy wear."

"Yep, Gin why don't you find some stuff you like, cause I see a dress that's calling my name, so I'll be back" she paused then whispered "And Remember, you're in a muggle mall don't mention wizards and Hogsmeade and stuff."

"Gotcha "

Hermione went over to some dresses, and Ginny found a really nice black shirt she found a blue one too. Then she found a nice black skirt that went to the floor She found another pink skirt. She decided to try them all on.

"Hermione, I tried what I wanted on I'm good to go." Hermione was trying on the dress that she will pick.

"Hold on I think this dress is what I'm going to buy, I got some low heels that'll go with this dress."

"Yea, I got some sandals that'll look great with what I'm getting."

"Ok, I'm ready" said Hermione with a red sleeveless dress with sparkles and some ruffles at the bottom draped on her arm.

"Lets go." Hermione noticed the pink shirt on Ginny's arm.

"That shirt will look nice with what you got to go with it." Hermione wasn't pointing to the shirt so Ginny thought it was the blue or black one.

"Oh, thanks" They made their purchases and it was time to apparate back to Hogsmeade. They got back and headed back to Hogwarts.

Hermione and Ginny ran to their dorms to get ready for the ball. Hermione was first because she just brushed Her hair and let it fall in soft curls on her shoulders put on some make up, and the dress was easy to put on too.

"Hey Gin. How's it coming, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

"It'll be a little longer, go ahead with out me. Ron is waiting, tell Harry I'll be down soon."

"Ok, if that's what you want."

"Hey Ron,"

"Hey, wow you look great."

"Thanks,"

"Where's Ginny?"

"She'll be down soon Harry. Ron, she said we could go without her."

"Ok," Hermione and Ron left.

"Just soon after Ginny came down wearing a black shirt, the black skirt with the pink 'skirt' on top. Harry didn't notice, even though he was raised by muggles but he doesn't know too much about female muggle clothing.

"Wow Gin you look great."

"Thanks, lets go." She said while grabbing Harry's arm and they left for the ball. When she walked in a lot of eyes were on her, giving her compliments and stuff. Hermione started laughing.

"Ginny, you do know that pink thing your wearing is really a sleeveless shirt right?"

Ginny started laughing too.

"No, I don't care, no one else knows and plus I did want to look out of the ordinary!"

"Yep for both wizard and muggle!" The girls started laughing and enjoyed their night having a great time.

A/N: How was that? Ok, here is my inspiration, we went to all those stores except for Macy's, it was Dillard's instead . Ok we bought some stuff at the other stores and then Body Shop. I found a pink skirt, my friends and me thought it was a skirt too. I tried it on. A lady who works there told us ' you do know that's a shirt right? It looks good as a skirt too.' And we started laughing and we all tried it on as a shirt. Drucilla L. looked best in it. We didn't buy it though- or our parents would KILL us. Anyway that kind of gave us inspiration. The photo booth thing in the story yea well we tried to use it when we went to the mall and I don't even the darn thing was on! Anyway let those reviews come on in!


End file.
